Talk:Glenn (Video Game)
he is awesome Long Road Ahead Picture Does anyone know why Glenn is in the promo picture for Starved for Help even though he left the group in A New Day? Axel TWD 11:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering too. Hopefully because he will return xD I just think it's the most important characters. Kaffe4200 11:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we change his status to dead since this is set in the comics univerce and he's dead in it? Alive? His status is unknown? We know he starts out the comic story as alive, so shouldn't it be left as that? Alive? Like with Hershel Greene? Their last known status in the video game story is alive, before heading off to the comic story. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) His status is unknown because it's based on the game,even if he appears in comic series. Well they're the same Glenn Status Can I just point out that, on the official FAQ page for both games, it is mentioned that the video game and comic canons are the same. Therefore I believe that the statuses on both Hershel amd Glenn should be changed appropriately with the death section reffering the reader to the comic page of the respective characters. Sources: http://www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/season2-faq/, http://www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/season1/#faq Patlen 123 (talk) 22:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :We're aware of the game being canon to the comics, however for plot sake and because their deaths aren't acknowledged in the game we've chosen to label them as unknown.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:16, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Maybe this was Glenn's story before he went to Atlanta and saved Rick, so he left, found the camp, and saved Rick!!!! ' Glenn and Hershel status' the Telltale walking dead game take place in the same universe as the comic Not the show. So Game Glenn and Hershel are the same person as comic Hershel and Glenn but are not tv Glenn and Hershel. So quick point comic/game characters are the same but the tv version is different. So on to why they should by change to dead and not unknown. Michonne Mini series take place between issue 126 - 139 of the comic so we have the time. Hershel is killed in issue 48 and Glenn is killed in issue 100 so they are both killed before the Michonne mini series take place. That is really subjective, in my opinion. It would make so much more sense if they were labeled as dead. I am still waiting for a convincing argument in favor of leaving them unknown. BetterToSleep (talk) 21:45, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Not sure why these two are still listed as unknown. It is 100% confirmed that the TellTale series is in the comic continuity, and as of right now (TellTale Season 3) both Glenn and Hershel are dead. There is no reason for them to still be listed as unknown. Fully agree with post above. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." 20:15, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I agree with changing their statuses to dead. By this wiki's current logic, The status for Bob Stookey should be set to alive since he "never died in the comics" even though he dies later on in the novels, which like the game, are clearly based in the same canon. TDA15 (Talk and '' )'' 21:24, January 25, 2017 (UTC)